fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora (God Genesis)
Backstory Aurora is an Evil Goddess recruited by Atlas. She was recruited for her special summoning skill. Unlike the other members of his team, she is the only one that is unknown. She later revealed herself to be a Primordial goddess of evil. Divinity Level Aurora has a divinity level of 3,000,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality She is extremely sadistic and cruel. She was said to be the evilest creature in all the multiverses by Atlas. She joined Atlas cause she just wanted to cause destruction. When Atlas met her, she was seen torturing a woman. She also has a seductive side, which she normally flirts with cute men. She likes woman as well, but not as much. She likes to tease men, and then lead them into the depths of despair. She often laughs at people's misfortune, even among allies. She get's turned on when she sees people cry of despair. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Aurora Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: inapplicable Classification: Primordial Goddess of Evil, Mid Class Primordial Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Aurora can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Aurora can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Summoning (She can summon whatever she wants and how many with whatever ability she chooses) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As a Primordial she is stronger than base Xalia. Gave gods trouble while playing around the entire time. Comparable to God, Teyza Kuyomi and Zufalia-Shudara. Dropped Top class angels with a hand gesture) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Dodged an attack from Thor casually) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: Is limited in the main universe. She cannot destroy or alter it on a large scale. Notable attacks and Techniques Imagination Summoning: She can summon anything she imagines, with any abilities she wants, and as strong as she want's and how many she wants. This makes her extreme dangerous, as she can just create weaknesses for opponents. However, her summons can't exceed her own strength individually. Divine Repelling: A powerful ability shared among gods. The user can deflect an attack back where it came with their palm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primordials Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 1